


i wanna be yours

by frozenproof



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i dont even have a daddy kink, the end is kinda cute i guess, why did i write this? who knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenproof/pseuds/frozenproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein tyler accidentally calls josh daddy during sex and josh just rolls with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is fuckin sinful as hell, like just......just take it away from me. let me repent. its 5 am
> 
> title from i wanna be yours by arctic monkeys because we're all sinful pretentious hipsters in the end

"Oh god, Josh, don't stop, don't stop - " Tyler cried out, hips bucking onto Josh's fingers, trying to get him deeper.

"Don't worry, Ty, I won't," Josh said teasingly, mouthing at the inside of Tyler's thigh, kissing here and there, mostly just to distract himself from how fucking hard he was. The desperate noises and whimpers Tyler was making weren't helping. God, he swore he could come just from looking at Tyler - his hands were bunching up in the sheets, head thrown back onto the pillow, legs spread with his hips making little motions against Josh's fingers, and his hard cock laying on his stomach, leaking precum. He was fucking beautiful, Josh could tell you that much.

Josh crooked his fingers inside Tyler, shifting the angle. 

"Fuck, fuck, oh god, Josh, please, _please_ \- " Tyler cried out, as he arched his back and pushed back against Josh, trying to get more. "God, I'm - I'm gonna come if you keep doing this." Josh just kissed the head of Tyler's cock in response, appreciating the desperate thrust in the air he gets. Knowing he hit the right spot, he keeps on massaging and rubbing inside Tyler, getting him to squirm and tremble, every moan and whimper he was making going straight to Josh's dick. This was all new to them, and Josh wanted to find every little thing that made Tyler come undone, wanted him like this all the time.

"J-Josh, _please,_ I'm gonna come, I need you in me," Tyler pleaded, his voice sounding wrecked already. "Please."

"God, Ty, you don't know what you do to me," Josh breathed out - and he vaguely registers the groan he gets in response - he is so goddamn turned on and Tyler is ready and waiting, and Josh couldn't fiddle the lube out of the nightstand quick enough. He coats his palm with a generous amount of lube, and spreads it over his cock, hissing at the contact. He notices Tyler's eyes watching him, and he puts on more of a show, rolling his hips into his hand, sees the way Tyler bites his lip and groans.

"You ready, Ty?" Josh asks, rubbing circles into Tyler's thigh, taking note of how he's trembling under his grip.

"Yes, fuck, come on already," Tyler says, breathless and already sounding ruined.

Josh takes the okay and pushes Tyler's legs up, pushing in slowly until he bottoms out, both him and Tyler groaning as he does.

God, he's so turned on right now, and Tyler feels so _good_ around him, so goddamn tight. 

"Move, Josh, please," Tyler pants out, and Josh is definitely going to comply with that, and starts thrusting, building up a slow, steady rhythm.

Tyler's making these high-pitched noises under him, little groans and whimpers that Josh can't get enough of. 

"God, can you, can you go harder?" Tyler gasps out, and jesus, he already sounds so far gone. 

"Fuck, Ty, anything you want," Josh somehow got out, his voice shaky, and he starts thrusting into Tyler harder, faster, and he grips Tyler's hips, to keep himself steady. Tyler is moaning louder and louder now, his legs hooking around Josh's waist, and hands scrabbling at Josh's shoulders, crying out at every hard thrust Josh makes, the headboard hitting against the wall now.

"Oh, god, yes yes, _daddy,_ please! Right there, fuck, _fuck,_ " Tyler cries out, his head thrashing side to side.

Hold on. Did he just hear that right? Daddy? Josh didn't really have time to register that thought, deciding to store that away for later, because holy shit he was about to come right this second. He leans down to smash his mouth against Tyler's, and when he pulls out of the kiss he looks at Tyler, sees his eyes shut in pure pleasure, tears streaking his face, lips bit swollen and red, and his cock, soaked in precum and so, so hard.

"Daddy, I'm, I'm gonna come, need you to let me, fuck - please, _daddy,_ please, _please,_ " Tyler sobs out, so desperate and ruined. 

"Come on Ty, come for me," Josh wraps a hand around Tyler's cock and starts jerking him off in time with his thrusts, and Tyler screams, hips bucking wildly into Josh's hand until he comes undone with a loud sob barely muffled by his own hand, quivering and spurting out long streaks of come across his stomach and Josh's hand, and Josh strokes him all the way through it.

Seeing Tyler like that, Josh was pretty sure it was the hottest fucking thing he ever witnessed, and it sent him over the edge as well, coming inside Tyler, hearing the moan Tyler makes when he does.

Josh pulls out, with a weak whine coming from Tyler as he did, and collapses on the bed next to Tyler, feeling spent. 

"That was fucking amazing," Josh said, breathless.

"Yeah, yeah it was," Tyler gave a small smile at that. 

"So... daddy, huh?" Josh grinned, remembering the way Tyler slipped and let that word out in the moment.

"Oh. Oh, god. I called you - _jeez,_ I can't even say it. That's embarrassing. This is embarrassing," Tyler muttered out, turning red and covering his face with his hands.

"I mean. Is there a reason why you called me that?"

"Well, it's just. You know how sometimes you just want someone else to take control once in a while? To just kind of. Let go? That's what I was, uh, doing to you I guess? Giving you control. Oh my god, I can't believe I said that," Tyler nervously rambled out, his words coming out muffled because of his hands still covering his face.

Wow. Well, that's fucking hot, Josh thinks. He really hopes his dick isn't trying its best to resurrect itself right now. "That's." He licks his lips. "I'm down to do that. To take control."

Tyler peeked out from the hands still covering his eyes. "Really? It's not, uh, weird or anything?"

"Is it weird? Yes. But, this is something I could definitely get used to." Josh pulled Tyler towards him, until they were pressed against each other, and kissed Tyler's forehead. "Maybe I could even come up with a name for you. Like, baby boy or something."

Tyler made a small chuckle at that. "Now you're just teasing me." 

"Not teasing you, baby boy. Just wait until I use 'baby boy' in every sentence now."

Tyler was getting tired in Josh's arms, and yawned, the exhaustion hitting him. "Sure, daddy, whatever you say," he said as he drifted to sleep, his head fitting into the crook of Josh's neck.

As Josh felt the steady rise and fall of Tyler's chest breathing against his own, all he could think was wow, him and his boyfriend just got about ten times kinkier now. And it's fucking _great_.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ mateloutre.tumblr.com and watch me slowly descend into joshler hell


End file.
